According to one aspect, a method of manufacturing a pressure sensitive structure includes the generating of a plurality of trenches in a substrate, wherein adjacent trenches are separated from each other by a respective side-wall. After generating the plurality of trenches, material is removed to generate a cavity extending from a main surface of the substrate to at least one side-wall.
According to a further aspect, a method of manufacturing a pressure sensitive structure includes a generating of openings in a substrate, the openings extending from a first main surface vertically into the substrate, wherein a wall extending vertically into the substrate is formed between at least one pair of adjacent openings. Further material at a lateral side of a first opening of the at least one pair of openings is removed to laterally extend the first opening.
According to a further aspect, a device comprises at least one sealed opening extending from a main surface vertically into a substrate. The device includes a pressure membrane extending from the main surface vertically into the substrate and at least one further opening extending from the main surface of the substrate into the substrate to provide a pressure communication for the pressure membrane.
According to a further aspect, a pressure sensor includes at least one sealed opening extending vertical from a main surface of a semiconductor substrate into the semiconductor substrate, the at least one sealed opening being bounded on one side by a pressure sensitive wall. At least one pressure inlet is provided, the at least one pressure inlet extending from the pressure sensitive wall to the main surface from which the sealed opening extend into the substrate. The at least one pressure inlet is bound on an opposing side of the pressure sensitive wall by an inclined surface of the semiconductor substrate, the inclined surface being non-parallel to the pressure sensitive wall.